


Something Right (Kunimitsu Tezuka)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You entered the school’s library in search of the brown-haired male you had come to adore. You found him sitting at one of the tables in the back of the room, reading through one of the library’s many books. “Kunimitsu-kun?”
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Something Right (Kunimitsu Tezuka)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,225 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tezuka ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

_**d a n c e** _

You entered the school’s library in search of the brown-haired male you had come to adore. You found him sitting at one of the tables in the back of the room, reading through one of the library’s many books. “Kunimitsu-kun?”

His brown orbs moved from the pages of the novel to meet your own. He blinked, his face remaining stoic, “What can I do for you, Y/N-san?”

You smiled, lacing your hands behind your back. “I was wondering… would you like to go dancing with me tonight?”

He blinked, brown orbs flashing with surprise before returning to their natural emotionless state, “Sure.”

Tezuka met you that night on the tennis courts, the moon shining brightly in the clear sky above. You had set a small radio near the fence, a soft melody playing from the speakers. You smiled brightly when Tezuka approached you and you let your hand slip into Tezuka’s, fingers lacing together. His other arm wrapped gently around your waist while yours wrapped around his back.

It was just the two of you on the tennis courts, music playing softly to give you a beat to sway to. You smiled in content up at the taller male, happy that he had agreed to do such a thing with you.

Tezuka let a small smile come to his lips, one he only felt comfortable showing to you. It was a rare thing to see and it made your heart soar with happiness.

_Meanwhile…_

A deep, almost evil chuckle echoed in a nearby bush, but the two of you were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Inui, who’s glasses were glinting in the light of the streetlamp, hid inside of the thick bush, camcorder in hand and pointed at the two of you on the tennis courts. Inui had done something that no one else had managed to do; catch Tezuka smiling on camera.

* * *

_**f a l l** _

_“So, Y/N-chan, you’re in love with Tezuka, right? You should tell him~!”_

Fuji’s words echoed through your head as you walked down the hall of Seishun Gakuen. The bell for lunch had just rung but you felt too nervous and had too much on your mind to bother eating anything.

It was fairly obvious that you had a rather large crush on Seigaku’s captain, but you didn’t think that anyone knew that you were in love with him. Was Fuji the only one who knew? Or could Tezuka see it, as well?

Being lost in your thoughts, you failed to notice the approaching set of stairs. Your foot slipped off the top step and you ended up falling. You closed your eyes, a gasp escaping your lips as you awaited the impact but it didn’t come. Slowly, you peeled your eyes open.

You were being held in the arms of none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was looking down at you, brown orbs shadowed with worry. After all, you weren’t a clumsy person so falling down the stairs wasn’t exactly a common thing for you. It’s no wonder why he was so worried.

“T-Thank you, Kunimitsu-kun~!” you smiled happily despite the bright pink blush on your warm cheeks. Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and you reached up, kissing his cheek in gratitude.

You were amazed that he was able to catch you so easily.

He nodded, that same small smile coming to his lips. “I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall, Y/N-san.”

* * *

_**i c e c r e a m** _

You smiled in content as you walked at Tezuka’s side, hand brushing against his occasionally. To say that you were surprised when Tezuka called you up, asking if you wanted to go on a walk with him would be an understatement. Tezuka wasn’t really the type to do those types of things. However, here you were, walking through the park together per Tezuka’s request.

“Ahh, it’s kind of hot today.” you mused, looking up at the sky and using the back of your hand to shield the blinding sun.

Tezuka glanced at you before gently grabbing your hand, pulling you in a different direction than you were previously walking. You blinked but followed without hesitation. He led you to the ice cream parlor.

“It will help cool you off,” he said simply.

Your grip on his hand tightened, eyes shining as a cheerful smile graced your lips. You followed him into the parlor, sighing in content at the cool air inside, and sat down by the window while Tezuka ordered some ice cream for you both.

“Thank you.” you accepted the cone, giving it a lick. You felt so happy to be sharing your favorite treat with your favorite person. Tezuka seemed happy, as well, which made your day even brighter. That seemed to happen a lot when Tezuka was around; your world would always get brighter.

* * *

_**g i f t** _

You had received many gifts on your birthday from friends and classmates alike, and even people you hadn’t even spoken to before. You were surprised to realize just how popular you were at Seishun Gakuen. Of course, you being the kind and friendly person you were, most everyone tended to like you, so it was no surprise to your friends that you were so popular.

You had received so many gifts that you were running out of room to store them all and had to borrow Fuji and Eiji’s lockers, as well. Each gift you got made you feel very happy but there was also a slight scent of disappointment, as well.

The day was almost over, with only about twenty minutes left before school ended. More than anything, you had hoped to receive something from Tezuka, as well, even if it was just a _‘happy birthday’_ but so far, you hadn’t seen him at all. It was kind of cruel that you didn’t get the one thing you wanted most on your birthday, but you were still thankful.

You were about to step out of the school gate to go home where your parents were waiting with a freshly baked birthday cake. Your name being called stopped you in your tracks. You turned around in surprise, eyes locking with those stoic brown ones that you had come to love so much. Tezuka stood in front of you with his arms crossed.

“Kunimitsu-kun! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day!” you cocked your head to the side, blinking up at him.

“I was thinking about what to give you,” he responded, voice calm and quiet so that only you could hear. You didn’t miss the passing students watching the two of you curiously. “I finally made my decision.”

“Oh?” you grinned, hands folded behind your back. “What’d you decide?”

“This,.” he grabbed your shoulders gently, bringing his lips down onto yours. As soon as your lips connected, you could feel the butterflies erupt in your stomach. Like magic, it took hold of you and refused to let go. You felt high like you were on cloud nine. “Happy birthday, Y/N.”

You smiled, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into another kiss, which he immediately responded to. And there you stood, wrapped up in each other’s arms, sharing your second kiss that would spark a million.

Best birthday gift _ever_.

* * *


End file.
